1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic module, and more specifically, to a portable electronic module utilizing a magnetic attraction force to make a portable electronic device absorbed onto a support base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, if a user wants to utilize a portable electronic device (e.g. a tablet computer) as a desktop computer or a notebook for using over a long time, a conventional method commonly seen in the prior art is to additionally utilize a docket station to make the portable electronic device mounted on the docket station obliquely so that the user could operate an input device on the docket station to perform input operations of the portable electronic device. Furthermore, the portable electronic device could also be placed on the docket station so that the user could carry it conveniently.
In practical application, for preventing the portable electronic device placed on the docket station from sliding relative to the docket station, a conventional design for fixing the portable electronic device on the docket station is to dispose magnets on the portable electronic device and the docket station respectively in a magnetic attraction arrangement, so that the portable electronic device could be absorbed onto the docket station by magnetic attraction forces between the magnets. However, the aforesaid design may cause the problem that the portable electronic device could not be absorbed onto the docket station due to magnetic repulsion forces between the magnets occurring when the user places the portable electronic device on the docket station in a free arrangement. In other words, the aforesaid design needs the user to place the portable electronic device on the docket station in a specific arrangement for ensuring that the magnets disposed on the portable electronic device on the docket station could attract each other. In such a manner, the aforesaid design may cause the user much inconvenience in placing the portable electronic device on the docket station.